leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew
Summary Story Andrew is the younger brother of Ren Star. One thing that is quite strange about this family that is they didn't even survive for one hour and maybe for one second here a killer that shoot him in the face at the first millisecond but was able to survive then there his family got divorced then got both of them a hitman and killed his family except him and his odder brother but then they force to be apart as a soul beam and have of his soul and was sent flying away and he was now on a article place and now have a snow and ice then now have a ice kingdom (sort of similar to Elsa) and a if they a intruder in the kingdom he will make sure that they get in Personality he fell lost with his family gone and lost his only remains of the family his order bother ( whos 17) then with his heart half gone then with blast he lost his memory and try to find his soul fully and reconnect with his brother. He never kills his opponents and he sometimes let people go in the kingdom if they not backstab him or if he sense something that feel that could help his search and he sleeps most of the time and expect no person to go in the kingdom when they do he got all force Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A (in ice armor) 5-A Name: Andrew Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least Early Teens) Classification: human ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Snow Manipulation, Absolute Zero Attack Potency: Continent Level (in his ice armor plantet level) Speed: Supersonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions(in ice armor FTL speeds) Lifting Strength:CLASS M (in ice armor) class Z Striking Strength:make big tidal wave when he punch a island (in ice armor push a planet with ease) ' 'Durability: Moon Level ( in ice armor a white star level) Stamina:can fight a army for 12 hours (in ice armor limitless) ' 'Range: Extended Melee Range, several kilometers with some attacks. Standard Equipment: frozen blade: can shoot ice and snow that is below -964,190 F at fullest cold and can cut though most thing with blade freezes the thing it cutting though and make it easier to cut though and when he block a attack with it then he llittle more closer to a special attack ice shield: witch he use to protect himself with ice tough ice that could handle laser beams like gaares but with snow and ice double blades: witch he make two ice blades and slash repeatedly Icy final blades: witch he used all he energy to make ice armor stronger than the shied and make the blade at it fullest power and and make ice clones about 100 at his limits slash 100 time for each clone Intelligence: Skilled Genius Weaknesses:: Lazy, inexperienced,ice can be melt and broken though (andrew: the name is Andrew) Feats # Speed feat was able to dodge a machine gun at him and dodge it and dodge lightning # in ice armor was able to dodge a faster then light laser # Best Strength feat was able to lift a entire ice size coinent ball and punch some out to the water as far as 589,874,839 miles away # best durability feat was for soul attack that supports to destroy entire soul destroy half of his soul and physically wise to a plant moon exploded # Intelligence able to trick smart people that have a i.Q of 1,539 # Ablilzes # ice and snow manipulation : able to use snow and ice and a little bit water manipulation and able to freeze and use ice spears and freeze blocks of ice and throw it at his opponent and do a usually pattern then after a bit when he look like the same then quickly change it at the last second then after a use a big ice sword called frozen blade able to use for three ways one defense then a long range attack that could destroy a town at its fullest potential and have a ice explode for him and use his and fastly spins around and use the ice like blades and cut though steel like butter and his coldest is -586,387,142,896,924,754,876,201,916,086,911,708,999 Notable attacks: Absolute Zero: freezes everyone within a 50 miles radius in a matter of nanoseconds Other Notable victory’s: Notable loses: Notable inconclusive:Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Human